


旅程

by Triglav



Series: 千亿虚空 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们向归处行走，将听得见的和听不见的声音都留在身后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旅程

航程的第六天，发生了意外。

 

观月初觉得自己着实倒霉透顶，他一开始就不该选择搭乘这艘六角号，若不是他正赶时间并且佐伯虎次郎报出的价格足够便宜，他一定会去买宙航公司「冷泉」飞往行星兰蓓蒂尔的船票。  
冷泉也好热泉也罢，反正他现在一点也不想再在六角号待上哪怕一秒。  
犹记得在行星亚伦德的第三宇宙港民用船坞最偏僻的一隅，他强忍住怒吼的冲动，这样问过佐伯：  
「你确定？这真是你们的船？」  
「是啊，他可是这宇宙间最棒的伙计。」  
佐伯充满深情地说。  
「那这是怎么回事？」  
观月指着泊位里坑坑洼洼的暗红色船身，船体表面的涂料色度驳杂，对观月的美学来说是极大的挑战。  
「噢，这是因为我们的驾驶员性格比较不羁，一不留神就会把船开进陨星群或者小行星带里，宙航士也说拿他没办法。不过你放心，掉点漆而已，隔热层很安全，不会出事的。」  
佐伯一本正经地胡说八道。话音刚落，他头顶的一块摇摇欲坠的涂料扛不住旁边中型客船起飞的风压，「啪嗒」一声落了下来，露出里面大片银灰色的复合金属。  
「别怕，这是第二层漆。」  
佐伯面不改色地说。观月差点当场把手里拎的公文包甩他脸上。  
冷场之际，一名剃着圆寸的少年穿过宇宙港船员专用通道的门，向「六角号」径直走来。这年轻人生得浓眉大眼，年约十六七岁，像个亚伦德都市街头随处可见的高中生。他背着黑色的运动背包，与观月同时开口：  
「这谁？新的客人？他叫什么名字？」  
「这谁？你的船员？他还未成年吧？」  
语毕面面相觑。  
「客户的情况得好好记清楚啊，剑太郎。」佐伯沉下脸——在观月看来是毫无威胁性的表情——对那少年说，「这位观月先生要搭我们的船去行星兰蓓蒂尔，前天才跟你说过吧？——观月先生，这位是商船『六角号』的船主兼舰长，也是『六角星际』的法人代表，葵剑太郎，下个月满十九岁。」他教训完葵，转头如此向观月介绍道。  
观月很想转身就走。  
佐伯看出了他的企图。他迅速把观月身旁那只半人高的行李箱往葵的方向一带，对葵说：「来，替观月先生把行李放到他的房间里。」  
葵应了一声，麻溜儿地提起箱子的拉杆，脚底抹油地跑了。  
观月真的把公文包甩到了佐伯的脸上。  
佐伯维持着体面的微笑单手格挡住观月的攻击，不紧不慢地说：「既然观月先生您已经预付了航程的定金，我们就会守时并安全地将您送到目的地，这是『六角』的职业道德。」他用一种柔和却坚定的力道推开观月的麂皮包，神色变得认真，停顿一瞬后，添上一句：「请相信我。」  
——阁下身上有半点令人信服的地方吗？  
观月腹诽，随之提出一个更重要的疑问：「那真的是你们的舰长？」  
「没错，上一任舰长指名他做继承人。」佐伯露出一个近似于苦笑的笑容，「是个很有干劲的孩子，也的确有相应的潜质，但年纪还是太轻了，所以公司和商船的日常事务多半由我这个副舰长负责。」  
「看不出来你还挺有责任感。」观月评价了一句，就第二次见面的人而言，这个语气稍许有些冒犯的意味。  
「过奖，只是因为我是船员中的最年长者……」佐伯似乎感到有点困扰。  
「你多大？」  
「今年二十一。」  
观月和佐伯同样年纪，身边却没有哪怕一个拖油瓶。事实上，他甚至尚未修读完自己的课业。比起从小漂流于星海之中，早早开始与年纪两倍乃至数倍于他们的富贾奸商们斗智斗勇虎口夺食的六角星际众人（尤其是佐伯），观月很有自知之明地清楚自己的分量。他干咳一声，说：「我们上船吧？」  
「好的，请这边走。」佐伯殷勤带路。  
舱门开在六角号舰身前端，小型商船说来不过五十米的船高，换做楼房也有十层以上。佐伯和观月一同乘着透明厢式电梯去往登船平台，就在离地十五米的空中，极突然且极骇人地，电梯停住了。  
「……」  
观月一言不发地盯着佐伯，后者踢皮球的功力炉火纯青，当即撇清责任：「这部分设备是宇宙港的运营方在维护，与六角号无关，观月先生您如果想投诉的话可以拨打他们的——」  
「不必。」观月摇摇头，按下面前的紧急按钮，感觉自己没有力气再跟佐伯多说哪怕一个字。  
下一秒，电梯以陨星刺穿大气层的疯狂速度猛然上行，观月措手不及绊了个趔趄，转头一看佐伯安然若素抱着胳膊靠在电梯的强化玻璃壁上，甚至他还游刃有余，略微弯曲双腿做出完美的防坠落保护姿势。他关切地问观月：「您没事吧？」  
观月觉得自己比刚才更想揍人了。

他的客房在六角号的中段，室内装修风格简洁，一如绝大多数宇宙商船内的客房那般利落单纯的设计感与冰冷凝重的机械美。内饰半旧不新，胜在保养完好，与六角号那惨不忍睹的船壳仿佛是来自两个不同世界的产物。观月这才有点相信佐伯说的话，关于那个用想象力和运气来操纵船舰的驾驶员。客房有独立卫浴，设备齐全，一整面墙壁的触显光幕在没有得到指令的情况下会呈现出一片壮美星空，观月很快辨认出了六分仪座，一颗金黄色的明亮星星在比南鱼座更遥远的天顶向他打招呼。  
「很漂亮对吧？不过那只是主光脑存储的影像，等我们离开亚伦德的大气层，这面墙上放的就是舱外的实时画面了。怎么样？」  
说话的人声音响亮、充满活力，尚未褪去少年的稚气。观月没有回头，而是对着星空幕墙颔首以示听见，下颌滑动的幅度微不可察。葵剑太郎把他的行李箱推进来。  
「刚才去了一趟仓库，所以来晚了，抱歉啦。」  
观月向他道了声谢，打算去客房外的船员生活区逛一圈。他刚表露出有此意愿，葵便兴奋起来，拖了观月就走，嘴里念着是先去机库还是瞭望室，「还有一个小时才轮到我们起飞，这个时候小黑和阿亮大概占着那两个地方……观月先生您比较想去哪里？」那架势仿佛要带他踏遍这艘六角号的每一个角落。观月顿感头痛，他认为自己还是更想跟佐伯交流，谈谈后青春期年轻人的教育问题。  
葵转过身来倒着走路，一边对观月喋喋不休。正当观月烦恼该如何拒绝葵——他既不想显得太过粗鲁，又担心葵不能意识到他的暗示——就在此时，他们走到了丁字形走廊的岔口，从拐角后突然探出一只手，轻轻松松地拎着跟观月身量差不多的葵的后领，把他提溜起来。  
那是个高个子的黑发男人，顶着乱蓬蓬的鸟窝头，面部轮廓刚毅，面无表情垂下眼盯着讪讪然回头看他的葵。他穿一件暗红色的运动背心，黑色长裤和舰内用的无尘鞋，胳臂的肌肉线条凝炼如刀削斧凿，可奇怪的是，观月在他身上感受不到任何威胁，也许是因为这个人的头发尚还滴着水，身上散发着沐浴乳好闻的薄荷香味。  
才刚离开浴室的黑发的青年将视线从葵的身上移开，向观月伸出右手。他的左手仍揪着葵的领子，很顺手地伸直手臂将这位年轻的舰长按在墙上，一边露出爽朗的笑容：「黑羽春风，『六角号』的船员，幸会。」  
观月不去看垂死挣扎的葵，他伸出手与黑羽交握：「观月初，幸会。这是我的名片。」

时值宇宙历一三三四年，第四次新文艺复兴正在费拉德斐亚γ纸醉金迷的碎沫海面以下无声而繁盛地酝酿一个形状。纸质名片在公元纪年的第二十一个世纪中叶即告式微，彼时的旧地公民更乐于使用十二次信息革命后的潮流技术，譬如光网共享的电子名片、植入式通讯终端的超感功能，与后来兴起的广域脉冲念话讯号等等。人类在正式场合下交换个人讯息的方式从此不再局限于一张纸片上几十个字的短短信息，总有疯疯癫癫的发明家和科学怪人推陈出新，把本该简单直白的自我介绍弄得花样百出。  
但在近几十年，被埋葬了二十四个世纪之久的旧地文化毫无征兆地突然复热，其势头之强劲，一时间在银河系全域掀起一阵工业革命古典主义的狂烈风暴。第三次新文艺复兴后，银河探险家与旅行者们纷纷用十九、二十世纪的重要旧地城市、岛屿与社会名流的名字来命名他们新发现的星系与星体；人们不断从旧日的手稿、图纸与印刷品存档中寻找新的灵感，将多年前的设计以银河时代的工艺与技术重现。  
这其中便包括纸质名片。绝大多数商人、学者和各色社会人士如今都会随身携带一个名片盒，分有夹层、用来收纳自己和他人名片的扁形金属小盒是自身人脉的具象表示，即使光网情报齐全，也少有职业者会在初见面时两手空空仿佛闲杂人等。观月初虽才二十一岁，这方面却提早从象牙塔毕了业。他在一家法律事务所实习，名片上内容也条理分明。姓名、公司、职位、光网的工作用账号，还有携带终端的号码。白纸黑字平铺直叙，从形式上来看与任何一个初涉职场的大学生会用的名片没什么不同。那名片并无任何个性化的花纹或者边框装饰，仿佛刻意要把自己埋没在一大堆同尺寸的白色硬质的纸张里。  
葵本以为观月的名片会是花哨的四角烫金，字体也应该是巴洛克风格的复古花体字，搞不好还要喷上个性化香调的活化分子香氛。看他搭个商船便车也要穿得西装革履挑不出一点错，领带衬衫和马甲搭配得精挑细选，皮鞋大概前两天才做过除尘粒子和抛光涂层的护养，被佐伯气得半死就差打人——不对，他的确好像出手打了人——之后发型竟还一丝不乱，浑身上下透着一股精致优雅的讲究人士的气息，和六角号的大部分船员从本质上来说就不是同一类人。  
虽然葵年纪不大，性格又单纯，但作为商船船主还是跟前辈们学了些审时度势。他眼睛好，观察力也强，平常却只说不经过大脑的话，而把稍后通过观察和思考得来的结论藏得严密，在自认有此必要时则会跟前辈们分享。而根据他这半个小时内对观月初的第一印象，葵觉得整艘六角号上能跟观月聊到一起去的大概只有他们伟大的、山崩于前而不变色的、数百次地将商船从危险宙域的陨石海和恒星潮汐中拯救出来的，温和又冷静的宙航士先生一个人。副船长佐伯可能勉强算得上是半个，至少他脾气好，能跟观月这样挑剔的人相安无事。剩下的几个人在寒暄和闲聊的程度上也不至出什么问题。至于被六角星际当做秘密武器的最特立独行的那一位……  
被黑羽单手扼住脖子按在墙上的不着调的年轻船长不由得打了个寒颤，他突然觉得佐伯实在是找来了个麻烦的客人。

黑羽松开右手，接过那张突兀的名片，稍微扫了一眼上面的内容，便——出乎观月意料地——将名片往走廊的墙壁上一拍，同时他的左手减轻些许力道，葵便咳嗽着从黑羽的魔掌之下逃脱。海洋颜色的智能墙壁迅速做出反应，相移出一个严丝合缝的凹槽，把名片收纳在其中，看上去倒像是黑羽一掌在墙上拍出了个凹陷似的。那凹槽很快被一块同等大小的墙体掩住了，葵抚着喉咙，不忘替黑羽解释道：「六角号会把观月先生您的名片放在舰上公用的名片收纳匣里——」  
「并且这船上也没什么人用名片，除了阿淳和小佐。我们的船跟你的律所不一样，大可放轻松。」黑羽和蔼可亲地说，仿佛刚才发生的一切都是幻觉。观月听出黑羽的言外之意：他不必再给这船上的任何人自己的名片，若是这么做了，反而是观月的不识趣。他借坡下驴收回了手，黑羽转过头，对着正想开溜的葵说：「去舰桥，剑太郎。」  
葵拔脚欲走，背影萧瑟，黑羽在他身后补了一句：  
「就现在。」

葵去了舰桥，黑羽另有要务，观月一个人在装饰得颇有童趣的商船内闲逛，心里寻思这航舰前身是否是一家流浪星间的幼儿园。宇宙船的室内设计师在绘制六角号的内部图纸时显然醉得人事不知，或者身处某种信息流迷幻剂的悠长余韵之中难辨今夕何年：那些全息井、电磁楼梯、快速通路和贮物悬环的设置别出心裁且自相矛盾，仿佛孩童的涂鸦画作立体化后又被塞进一台状况跌宕的榨汁机。观月暗悔自己为何忘记问葵要一份地图，他经过少说半打死路和三条循环回廊，几乎可以说是毫不意外地发现他没有进入途中的任何一扇门的权限——日理万机的佐伯虎次郎先生肯定是忘记了给他授权。正在观月努力假装自己还没有迷路的时候，他终于看见了这船上除了佐伯、葵与黑羽之外的又一个活人。  
那大约是他一生中所经历过的最为糟糕的「初次见面」。很多年以后观月初回想起这件事，仍觉得他和这个人的水火不容是天生注定。他们根本不想见到对方，且会在任何场合对彼此的名字嗤之以鼻。观月与六角号的友情有多久，他和这个人之间的无形战争就持续了多久。甚至当他终于跟不二周助和解，和他一起成立圣鲁道夫的那位重要朋友也回到了六角号，这个人却还是没有原谅他。虽说观月也并不希望得到来自他的一分一毫的宽宥，无论是原谅还是其他。  
但在此时，观月不会知道自己将要经历什么。他瞠目结舌，眼看着前方不远处的天花板突然出现一米见方的空洞，那个「六角星际的秘密武器」——观月在当时从未听说过这个名字——动作迅敏轻捷，像个敬业的替身演员一般，仅靠手臂和腰腹的力量便从三米半的高度空翻落地，他身法利落、柔韧极佳，甫一落地便站起身。这个年轻人出现得毫无征兆，观月根本没来得及停步，鼻尖差点撞上他的下颌。他们在极近的距离内四目相对，观月尴尬地向后退了一步。  
即使是同为男性的观月，在第一眼看清来人的面孔时也不免有一种惊艳之感。青年的肤色几乎是苍白的，那并非病态，亦非纤弱，单纯只是因为缺少日晒痕迹。他身材纤瘦，举手投足间有一种引人注目的张力。那头长发如丝绢又如流瀑，在此前他近乎舞蹈般行云流水的高难动作中也未曾凌乱，柔顺地披散下来，是刚好盖过蝴蝶骨的长度。还有那双眼睛，纯粹得令人心惊的深黑色，像两潭幽深的、冻结的湖泊。这年轻人的穿着是复古旧地朋克风里最无药可救的那一类，却意外地与他相当搭调，那些铆钉凛冽的金属光泽，和黑色皮料的硬朗质感，勾勒出一种可谓不近人情的锋利与狂气，如同他形状好看的刻薄的嘴唇。这名朋克青年的身高比佐伯矮，却仍比观月略高，但观月怀疑他无论是看向谁，都是这样一副居高临下、睥睨众生的，平静到欠揍的表情。  
这便是六角星际有名的「秘密武器」给观月初留下的第一印象：皮衣、铆钉、苍白的脸、绸缎般的黑色长发，漂亮的、冰冷的眼睛。  
下一个瞬间，面容清秀的青年在他眼前倏忽失去踪影。

观月先生对于他在这艘商船上的第一日的记忆，令人遗憾地到此为止。在他搭乘六角号的期间，二十一岁的法律学者无数次想弄明白那缺失的十七小时内究竟发生了什么。可是，一直等到他与那位重要朋友一起下船的三年以后，他才由佐伯虎次郎处得知自己当初记忆断档的真相。  
只是在那时候，观月初已经失去了追责此事的立场。


End file.
